Our First Anniversary
by mysticflare
Summary: Klaine's first anniversary!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, erm, don't really know how this works out & I'm not good at writing mushy stuff, so just sit back and enjoy this load of crap! (:_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine smiled as he went over to his adorable boyfriend.<p>

Kurt blushed as Blaine walked over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"So," Blaine sat beside Kurt on the couch, "have you made any plans?"

"For what?"

"For our anniversary, dumbo."

Kurt froze. He had completely forgotten about their anniversary. Blaine saw his eyes flinch and laughed at the reaction.

"That's okay, it's in a week. Plenty of time for you to prepare one of your extravagant dinners at the bistro," smirked Blaine.

Kurt playfully punched him in the shoulder and put his head on Blaine's chest as the older boy kissed his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

I can't believe I forgot about it! Our first anniversary and I totally let it slip my mind. How could I've forgotten? Oh well. I guess I should call the bistro that's hidden snugly at the corner of the town and reserve some seats for a candle-lit dinner.

Wait – that's too normal. Blaine wouldn't feel special; it's just another typical Kurt Hummel dinner. This time, I want things different. I'm going to make him feel as special as he ought to feel.

Just wait, Blaine Warbler. I'm going to blow your mind out! Now, where was that moisturiser?

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong>

Kurt might've forgotten about our anniversary, but I sure haven't. I looked down at the slim silver bands I'd gotten the night before. _Promise ring_s. Those words rang in my head and I smiled as I imagined how his beautiful eyes would water when he saw them.

My eyes turned to my adorable boyfriend, who had begun his rabid search for his moisturiser.

"I'm sure it's here somewhere..." he mumbled while opening every drawer there was in our room.

"Here, I'll help."

"No, don't worry, you go to sleep first." He kissed me lightly and smiled.

Don't I have the most perfect boyfriend known to man?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing my previous chapter & sorry I didn't update sooner! Here's the 2****nd**** chapter! (: **(P.S. This is set 5 days after the first chapter. 2 more days to go! :D)

* * *

><p>Kurt walked around the supermarket, trying to find healthy food that Blaine would like. He had decided to cook for Blaine instead of bringing them to the bistro for their anniversary, and he was ecstatic at the thought of a nice dinner in his bedroom on the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Blaine was at the engravers, waiting for their promise rings.<p>

Just a few days ago, he had asked the friendly old man to engrave "_Je vous aimerai toujours_" on the bands, and the nice man told him to collect it that day.

"Hello, Mr Anderson!" he heard him say, "Your bands are ready to go!"

He walked up to the counter and soon found himself smiling from one of the man's infectious smiles. He took the bands, which were in a bag, and placed a twenty on the counter.

"Keep the change!" he said as he bustled through the door and stepping into the cool air of autumn.

He got into his car and drove off to Kurt's house, careful to leave the bands in a secret compartment in case the younger boy wanted to take a snoop in his car.

"He's not gonna see this till the big day!" he thought as his mobile phone vibrated.

_**Blaine Warbler, I see you sneaking about in your car. Now get up here! -Kurt**_

He smiled and knocked on the door. After greeting Burt and Carole, he raced up the stairs and knocked on Kurt's bedroom's door. The door flew open and the two boys hugged each other before they both settled into Kurt's room.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this is so short! Just can't keep myself away from reading all these amazing stories you have here! I promise the next one will be longer! (:<strong>

**xxmysticflare**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Um, sorry for not updating for so long. I kinda forgot what I wanted to write, so... yeah. Here you go! Chapter 3! **

* * *

><p>Blaine was ecstatic as he bounded up the stairs leading to Kurt's bedroom with the promise rings in his pocket.<p>

"Kurt?" he said as he opened the door to Kurt's room.

"I'm in here!" came the reply from the bathroom. Blaine smiled and sat on the floor, wondering why there were cutlery littered around.

"Hey," he called as Kurt came out of the bathroom. His hair hadn't been gelled up yet, but Blaine loved this unseen Kurt, his unkempt hair flying in all directions.

"Hey yourself," Kurt smirked as he sat down beside Blaine and kissed the older boy's forehead.

"So, what's up with the plates?" Blaine smiled and kissed the younger boy's nose.

"Nothing much, just wait here for a moment, please?"

"Sure."

Kurt smiled and ran downstairs, where he quickly took out the dinner he had cooked for both of them and brought them up.

"Oh my god." Blaine breathed as he smelt the tantalizing aroma of turkey.

Kurt set the plates of food down and smiled nervously at Blaine. _What if he didn't like it?_ thoughts circled in Kurt's mind as he plopped down beside the older boy.

As soon as Kurt sat down, Blaine tucked into his dinner and at the first taste, he froze.

"Oh. My. God." Blaine said slowly, chewing the delicious turkey and closing his eyes, taking in the taste of pure perfection.

"Is it okay? Do you like it? What's wrong? Blaine?" Kurt asked nervously. He searched the older boy's face for signs of disgust, and his glasz eyes surveyed his motions before he fell back, relieved, as Blaine shoveled mouthful after mouthful of the turkey into his mouth.

"This ish really goosh, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed as he continued eating the turkey. Kurt laughed at the look on his boyfriend's face and starting eating his dinner as well.

"At least one of us is eating like a civilized person," he joked as he took a bite of the tender meat.

After dinner, Kurt put away the plates and the both lay down on the bed, whispering secrets and talking about their favorite movies, artists, and such.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine whispered, "I want to show you something."

"Hmm?" Kurt's eyes followed his boyfriend, who had stood up and was pulling something out of his pocket.

"Kurt," Blaine said, his hazel eyes focused on the younger boy's face, "I know we're still young, but..."

Kurt gasped and put a hand over his mouth as Blaine pulled out a ring.

"Kurt?" the older boy said, "I love you more than anything in the world, and here's my promise to you. I love you, Kurt Hummel, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, and I know you love me. You're perfect in every way, and the way your beautiful eyes sparkle really get to me. So, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, please accept this ring. I promise in a decade or maybe even before that, I will present you with your - our - engagement ring. But for now, this will have to do."

Kurt was in tears by the time Blaine finished his speech, and was hugging Blaine before he knew what was happening.

"Yes, yes, yes." Kurt said through tears, "Of course I'll accept it. I love you, I love you so much!"

Their lips locked in a passionate kiss and they put on the rings for each other, hugging afterward.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm not very good at ending stuff and since this story was about their first anniversary, I thought I should stop here. If you want me to continue, please feel free to give me ideas! Thanks for all the wonderful wonderful reviews! Love you all!<br>**

**xxmysticflare**


End file.
